


Desideratum

by nezuomi



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alpha!Nezumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezuomi/pseuds/nezuomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion had always carried a premonition, like his life was about to take a drastic turn into another direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

> It's done. It's finally done. Note that the story slightly differs from usual omegaverse fanfiction: nutrition is not as important and alphas are the only shapeshifters. I hope that will clear up any confusion. A big thank-you to my beta nezushiion, who spent her time going over this half-decent piece of work.

**W** inter was nearing. Frost had settled onto the grass and leaves, creating a tiny layer of almost invisible white that stretched out across the area. The night was the coldest of the year. It was an unpleasant prospect of what the upcoming months would have in store. As the wind roared on outside, Shion’s mother adjusted the hood that draped itself over her son’s head. Her fingers were skillful, thorough, but at the same time familiarly gentle. No words were spoken between them. The fire in the hearth cracked, emitting a warmth that Shion knew he would have to leave behind.

Shion’s body had been feeling off, eerily unlike himself, ever since he woke up yesterday morning. It had been too early for the earth to have woken up, too. A nagging feeling had settled inside his chest and couldn’t easily be ignored: it felt as if he needed somewhere else, away from his home, away from his mother. Deep down it felt right, like this was his duty to fulfill, like there was nothing else that mattered.

He had soon realized what it meant, having read numerous books full of general information on his kind, and even though there was a fearful part inside of him, there was an inquisitive, curious one as well.

His mother’s hands drew away from his face. ‘’Shion,’’ she said, then a sad smile appeared on her face. She took a deep breath. ‘’You’ll be alright, won’t you?’’

Shion nodded. ‘’I’ll be back soon.’’

Two arms wrapped around him, safe and warm, and he mirrored the action, stuck in a tight embrace.

‘’I’ll make sure cherry cake is waiting for you when you get home,’’ mother promised before releasing him. ‘’Take care of yourself.’’

‘’I will.’’

The raging wind hit him full force when he opened the door. It brushed against his nose and cheeks, the cold somewhat painful, bordering on unbearable. He knew his body would make sure he got used to it soon. Despite it being only early evening, the sky was painted dark grey, giving off ominous vibes that would usually tell Shion to stay inside the house.

Not this day, though. He couldn’t bring himself to regret leaving, even if he had no clue where he would be taken. His mind didn’t hold a map that would help him find the place he was looking for. His heart, however, knew precisely where to guide him. It was drawn to whatever had called out for his presence, so he would follow it blindly.

With a small wave at his mother, who watched his retreating back from the window, he continued on his way.

 

❖

 

The longer the journey lasted, the more muddled his mind became. It might have been days—a _week_ —since he last saw his mother. He pictured her waiting, slumped in the chair near the hearth, occasionally dozing off as the smell of cherry cake spread through the house. The image made his heart clench before it was swept away by his other, unidentifiable needs.

He felt like he would reach his destination soon.

The cold no longer bothered him: there was warmth flooding through him from deep within. His body was constructed that way. He didn’t stop to eat or drink or rest, but was only driven by an odd sense of longing that he needed to quell. The fact that he couldn’t rely on his own mind was quite unnerving.

His feet didn’t even remotely hurt—they should have, he reasoned, from the endless plodding into the direction of an unknown destination. The layer of mud and frost on his wet boots must have its consequences, yet Shion didn’t feel anything. It should have been alarming. His body had shut itself off completely.

He remembered bits and pieces of the information he had found. In his search about his kind, he had stumbled across a chapter titled heat, which expanded over a large part of the book. There had been a long list with explicitly described characteristics—Shion recalled reading about loneliness, feeling feverish, muscle pains, and the danger of losing oneself. And later, his eyes had slid over words describing the sexual nature of an omega’s heat. He had stored away the information with a weird feeling in his stomach.

Just as he moved to step over a fallen tree trunk, there sounded a deep rumbling coming from deep in the forest. His heightened senses easily picked up on its trail. It was coming closer, the _thud thud thud_ of sprinting animals, and Shion stopped in his tracks, suddenly overwhelmed by a smell or a feeling or a—

He doubled over with a gasp. His heart pounded in his throat, and for a brief moment, he experienced nothing but a persistent ache inside his body.

When he forced himself to raise his head, his eyes fell on the wolves in the distance. There were at least ten of them, large and intimidating. They ran among the trees with a touch of elegance and power that only alphas could achieve. Shion felt too small, oppressed, now he felt their presences, and he didn’t know whether to cower in fear or stand tall. He hadn’t known what it was like, before. He had heard tales, sometimes, when he was told to get supplies in the small, nearby village. Life was different there: crowded and exciting, unlike the rural area in which he lived. People would talk about alphas in hushed voices. Hardly anyone had seen one of them, let alone been close to them—only omegas that had gone into heat could give insight on the matter.

The miniscule part of No.6’s population consisting of omegas and alphas was almost insignificant compared to the vast amount of betas, but Shion was part of them. From the day he had known, he had always carried a premonition, like his life was about to take a drastic turn into another direction.

The ache steadily slipped away. The wolves either hadn’t noticed him or they ignored him, since they continued their sprint as if nothing had disturbed their tracks, leaving Shion alone in the rapidly darkening forest.After the encounter, his mind had closed itself off entirely.

He had aimlessly wandered, lost in a feeling that yet remained unknown, until he reached a place, a curious clearing in the woods. It was only then that he felt like he was no longer out of breath. With the moon standing high in the black sky, the leaves of the trees rustled in the soft wind. Shion knew this was where he’d been called to: he could sense it in the way the air enveloped him, guided him closer.

From a distance, he spotted several tents that were firmly secured into the ground. In the middle of the clearing burned a fire, illuminating its surroundings as curling flames shot sparks into the air. Soft noise came from the silhouettes around it. It was like someone opened the closed door of his mind with a key: unfelt exhaustion from the past days washed over Shion in strong waves, and he dropped onto his knees, unable to hold himself upright.

Soon after, his view was blocked.

A hand touched his trembling body, tightened its grip on his shoulder, and lingered there. The person it belonged to smelled familiar, like they were one of his kind—another _omega_.

‘’Oi.’’

Shion couldn’t open his mouth to answer.

‘’Water!’’ This time the voice wasn’t directed at him, but the word was shouted at the silhouettes near the fire.

Footsteps neared. A water skin was put against his lips, and he clumsily held it, gulping down the lukewarm water. It made him feel considerably better. Despite his remaining exhaustion, his body no longer felt like lead. He peered up at the person who had approached him.

Their dark hair fell across their shoulders, partially covering a side of their tan face. They awkwardly stood up, having noticed Shion’s stare. ‘’What’re you staring at?’’ They asked. ‘’You comin’ or not?’’

Shion nodded. ‘’Thank you… for the water.’’

They swiped one hand across their nose. ‘’Yeah.’’

The woman who had fetched the water helped him get up. She remained silent, looking at him with unreadable eyes, then strode back towards the tents. She was nowhere to be seen, after that.

‘’Let’s go,’’ the other person said.

Shion followed, albeit a little hesitant. As they neared the fire, he had to squint against the overwhelming brightness; the dark days hadn’t shown him light this bright in a while. He had never been near this many of his own kind. There were young men and women, but none of them saw him as an intruder. No wary looks, no dangerous eyes. It was almost unsettling, the way they didn't seem to take notice of the scar that wrapped itself around his neck and his startling white hair, almost translucent in comparance to his darker skin color. 

‘’Where are we?’’ Shion asked. He felt at ease here.

‘’We’re at the heart.’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’At the heart,’’ they repeated. ‘’The heart of the omegas.’’

‘’The heart of the omegas…’’ A heart could be connected to life—yet here, among the omegas, there hung no exultant mood, nor could any laughter be heard. The atmosphere was tense instead of vibrant. Shion sensed a touch of apprehension, as well.

‘’You’ve been here before?’’ Shion inquired.

‘’Three times,’’ they answered curtly.

 _Three times_. Shion studied them. Beneath the mop of dark hair, they seemed young—at least a few years younger than him.

‘’How old are you?’’

A confused expression, and then, ‘’I dunno. Don’t remember.’’

They stopped in front of a tent. Up close, it was surprisingly big: long, fire-illuminated rags that draped themselves over the construction. It looked warm and tempting.

‘’You can rest here. If you need food or water, ask,’’ they said. They moved to take their leave, back already turned to Shion. ‘’You’re probably one of the last ones, anyway.’’

‘’Wait!’’ Shion called out.

They halted. ‘’What?’’

‘’How do you know I’m one of the last ones? Have all the other omegas already gathered here?’’

They levelled him with a stare, looking more than a little agitated. ‘’Huh? I have stuff to do. Do I look like an expert to you?’’

‘’You do, actually.’’

‘’You’re an odd one…’’

‘’I am? You’re the first one to call me that.’’

‘’I seriously doubt it. I’m sure others would agree with me,’’ they sniffed, ‘’Well then, I’m gonna go.’’

‘’One more thing,’’ said Shion hastily. ‘’What’s your name?’’

‘’They call me Inukashi.’’

 

❖

 

It was still dark when Shion startled awake. He glanced around his tent, the residual drowsiness making him disorientated. At first he assumed the emerging noises coming from outside had disturbed his rest. The wind, which raged along the tent in a never-ending movement, dominated the outside world. There were other sounds, as well—footsteps, mostly, that broke the silence of the night.

However, they were not the reason he found himself incapable of falling back asleep. There was a fire. Not like the fire that had burned when he arrived, but a fire coming from within his body, burning his insides, unlike anything Shion had ever experienced. He rolled onto his back, gasping for breath, attempting to get a grasp on the heat that consumed him. It was just as quickly provoked as it would momentarily vanish. Shion could breathe for a moment, the pain dull, before it picked up again. It came in violent bursts: from bearable to unbearable and from unbearable to bearable. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, confused and lost, until the need was too urgent to ignore. When the night air touched his clammy skin, it felt like a relief.

The camp—the heart—looked abandoned. A few tents around the extinguished fire were crushed, as if someone had deliberately wanted to cause damage. Shion couldn’t sense any other omegas nearby. Not even Inukashi, who hadn’t seemed affected last night. Did that mean the heat hit every omega at the same time?

Shion was emerged into the dark part of his mind as another wave of heat overtook him. His surroundings were drowned out; his loud heartbeat was all he heard. When his thoughts cleared, he became conscious of the fact that he was no longer at the heart of the omegas. He had unknowingly made his way back into the forest.

The air was different here: calming, easier to inhale, like he was close to a source of life. Yet, as the buzz of heat beneath his skin remained, it didn’t feel like a relief at all.

A brisk wind swept between the trees.

Shion froze.

There was someone watching him. He could feel eyes boring into his back. With one slow movement, he turned around. Though the forest was nearly pitch black, he spotted a wolf in-between the pattern of trees. Her brown fur blended in with the darkness—it made her practically invisible—but her smell was persistent and strong. An alpha. She wasn’t the only one. There were others that, despite keeping their distance, had made their presences known.

More seemed to gather, yet nobody made a move, just standing, gauging, watching. Shion felt exposed, too exposed, under the stares of distant eyes.

Time stretched into nothingness.

The female alpha took a step forward. The shift was subtle, but the new atmosphere drew Shion in. He couldn’t explain it. It was as if, only for a fraction of a second, someone else had been controlling his body, pulling him along towards her, making the fire inside burn brighter than it had before. Howls came from around him, high and haunting like music, and they pierced Shion’s mind with sharp stabs. They sounded like warnings.

When his knees gave out, it all happened fast.

The dark brown wolf leaped towards him, would have reached him, if it weren’t for the head that slammed into her side and made her change course. Another wolf had jumped out from between the trees. This alpha was larger, more powerful, with fur that resembled the dark feathers of a raven. He was a shadow that maneuvered through the forest. His eyes, though, were an astonishing grey that held Shion captivated as they drew closer and closer.

Instead of stopping in front of Shion, the alpha walked around him in a large, protective circle. His gaze was focused on the wolves that were hidden in the maze of trees. The amount of eyes watching him decreased: the alphas who had dared to come closer were chased off. At long last, the only remaining ones belonged to the dark-colored alpha.

Shion inhaled. His body was on the edge of _something_ —he had felt it before.

Content with the lack of company, the wolf halted a few feet in front of him. His breath formed a cold smoke as it hit the winter air.

Of all the emotions that raced through Shion’s mind, fear wasn’t among them. He let the alpha approach, not once averting his gaze, not even when the wolf growled, a low sound that rumbled through Shion’s body and made his hairs stand on end. Something caught his attention, forced him to look away. His eyes fell on a dark spot that stained the wolf’s fur, just above his left front paw. It had an odd, sharp smell to it.

_Blood._

‘’You’re hurt,’’ Shion said. He didn’t recognize his own voice; it was soft and hoarse, but frightfully loud in the quietness that the forest held.

The wolf sniffed. He seemed affronted, baring his teeth. ‘’Follow. Me.’’

The words were barely audible, altered by his wolf form, and almost sounded like growls. Nonetheless, the message came across loud and clear. No thoughts dared crossing Shion’s mind as he used his hands to lift himself off the ground, intending to follow the request. The fire had settled down. He knew it wouldn’t last long. Shion’s feet moved on their own.

For a while, he saw nothing but trees and, as the faint moonlight allowed it, a dozen closed winter flowers. He felt tired, though sleeping was the last thing on his mind. The area remained silent; that suggested there were no other alphas around – were they hiding? Shion stared at the sight ahead. He had hardly noticed they approached a building. The wooden cottage appeared abandoned, but in rather good shape. Only its door was damaged: the wood must have endured years of wind and rain. It seemed livable, that much he could tell.

When they reached the entrance, the alpha moved to stand on his hind legs. His four paws didn’t come down to touch the ground, for his fur slowly changed into skin and claws had formed fingers and toes. The head that had been covered with dark fur, was now shielded by long hair of an equal color. It fell down his nape, just over his shoulders.

Heat rose to Shion’s face when he realized he was completely bare. He was sure his ears were burning, and he didn’t dare look down the pale, smooth skin of his back. Gratitude swept over him when the alpha disappeared through the door shortly after.

When Shion didn’t follow him, however, the voice carried towards him, ‘’Get moving.’’ It was said softly, laced with annoyance, but Shion could still catch it from where he was standing in the darkness of the night.

He moved forward until he was able to step over the threshold into the cottage. Inside, he was greeted by the light of a candle. The room was quite small, but not unpleasantly so. It was barely any smaller than the house he shared with his mother. In the middle stood a table and two chairs—one of them missed an armrest. Shoved to the left wall, there was a straw stuffed mattress, covered with two thin blankets. There were numerous books, as well, on top of a small cupboard and messily stacked in a corner.

The alpha, who had now tied his hair back in a messy ponytail, turned to look at him. Shion was relieved to see he had clothed himself. A pair of trousers, cut just below the knee, hung low on his hips. His torso was covered by a dark shirt—a contrast to his eyes, which were still shockingly light, even in human form. He found himself mesmerized by their unique color. It must be the heat, Shion reasoned, that drew him towards the alpha’s presence—

That same fire, which he had attempted to block out, flared brightly inside of him.

With a gasp, he crumbled onto the floor, hands pressed against the wood, breaking out in a sweat that seemed to go on forever. Since the last heat hadn’t been too long ago, this one had followed implausibly fast. The candent warmth was coming from within, again, extending over his body in an uncontrollable way. He tried to fight against it. His method wasn’t proven effective, he thought, when he only succeeded in not blocking out his environment _entirely_.

‘’Just breathe,’’ the stranger said, not unkindly, through the thick haze of Shion’s mind. ‘’It’ll pass.’’

Shion hadn’t noticed the alpha crouching down in front of him until he sensed the warm touch of fingers against the side of his neck. The pressure was light, but made him feel significantly better. He wanted to extend his hand out to him, too, just to douse the fire. Sight blurred, he raised his chin. ‘’How did you do that?’’

The alpha clucked his tongue. ‘’A clueless airhead, it seems. Geez, just my luck…’’

Shion exhaled deeply, the remains of heat tugging at him. ‘’I’m not clueless.’’

‘’This is your first heat, huh? I guess that makes you clueless, whether you like it or not. Here,’’ he reached back and handed Shion a bowl of water, ‘’Drink up. It’s important you stay hydrated.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ He took a sip, despite not being thirsty. ‘’My name is Shion.’’

‘’Exchanging names now, are we? You recover fast.’’ The fingers against his neck briefly pressed harder, then drew away. Shion experienced an odd sense of loss. ‘’Your mother likes flowers, then.’’

Shion nodded. ‘’What about you?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Your name. You do have one, right?’’

‘’Nezumi.’’

‘’Nezumi…?’’

‘’That’s my name.’’

 _Nezumi_. The name made him remember an important detail that had been shoved to the back of his mind. ‘’You were bleeding,’’ Shion noted boldly.

Nezumi’s hand reached up to cover his shoulder, almost like an afterthought. He winced as his fingertips grazed the wound beneath the fabric.

‘’Why isn’t it healing?’’ Shion wondered, puzzled. All wolves had extraordinary healing abilities. Their bodies were made to withstand any wounds.

‘’It is healing,’’ Nezumi said quietly, then added, ‘’Just very slowly.’’

‘’How is that possible?’’

Nezumi sniffed. ‘’I was on the run. It’s common knowledge that when an alpha inflicts damage on another alpha, the wounds will heal more slowly. I got unlucky.’’

‘’Another alpha… why would they attack you?’’

‘’Do something about that nosy habit of yours. It’s getting on my nerves.’’

Shion took another gulp of water, the bowl shielding Nezumi’s glare while he drank.

‘’ _Heh_. They weren’t too pleased with me. I had invaded their territory, would’ve outrun them too, if it weren’t for the alpha that cut me off. He came out of nowhere, the bastard.’’

‘’Aren’t alphas supposed to live in peace?’’

‘’Peace?’’ Nezumi laughed. It was a harsh sound. ‘’It’s a fight for power that has been going on for decades. It’s woven in the history of earth.’’

Shion was momentarily lost in thought, letting the words sink in. ‘’I remember smelling their anger, when you showed up.’’

‘’Let’s just say I didn’t make any friends by taking you with me.’’

‘’You’ve made enemies because of me? Why?’’

‘’You were the only omega left in the area. Every remaining alpha had their eyes set on you.’’

‘’Oh. That’s why they surrounded me, isn’t it?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

Shion licked his lips. ‘’Why haven’t you—claimed me?’’ He knew what claiming entailed. In the midst of the fire, he found himself craving it, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Shion had thought the need was concealed in the deepest roots of an alpha, but Nezumi hadn’t shown any signs that indicated he wished the same.

Nezumi didn’t reply, but his eyes hardened visibly. ‘’You should get some rest,’’ he eventually said, voice low.

‘’Nezumi, isn’t that—‘’

‘’Don’t,’’ Nezumi snapped.

‘’But if I—‘’

‘’Geez, you’re seriously pissing me off. Don’t question my course of action. I know what I’m doing.’’ Nezumi clenched his jaw, emitting tangible anger.

Shion gathered the decency to say sorry, looking down at his knees. Weren’t they meant to engage in sexual intercourse? According to the books, it was considered natural between an alpha and their omega.

Nezumi stood up. ‘’You can take the bed—you’ll need it.’’

Shion glanced at the mattress. There was hardly any space for two grown wolves. ‘’Where will you sleep?’’

‘’I’ll take the floor.’’

He moved to the cupboard to fetch more blankets, arranging them in a makeshift bed on the other side of the room, close to the door and far away from Shion’s sleeping spot. The blankets weren’t as nice as the ones on his bed. They must have been used before. Each year, an omega had probably shared this cottage with Nezumi. Shion found himself wondering about them. Had Nezumi treated them with the same detachment? He refrained from asking the questions that plagued his mind.

The mattress dipped under his weight when he sat down.

‘’Shion.’’ Shion turned to look at Nezumi’s candlelit profile. ‘’Try to get some sleep. The sun will rise soon.’’

‘’Alright,’’ Shion said softly. ‘’Good-night.’’

Nezumi blew out the candle, not returning the sentiment. The cottage was now enveloped in darkness. It was no darker than outside, but Shion missed the warm glow of the candle. He didn’t feel tired. His mind wasn’t focused on falling asleep and instead replayed the night’s events in a loop. He immersed himself into the images, letting them overpower him. Strangely, with the forest flashing through his thoughts, accompanied by Nezumi’s calming breathing on the other side of the room, it didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.

 

❖

 

Morning came fast.

Shion awoke to the quiet sound of rustling paper.

For a moment he wondered where he was, staring at the unfamiliar wooden wall in front of him, and then, just as fast, the name _Nezumi_ slipped back into his thoughts and awareness washed over him. Had Nezumi left? Apprehensive, he rolled onto his other side to take a look, almost slipping off the mattress. The windows were still closed, but dim sunlight managed to slip through the gaps, providing more than enough light to see. Nezumi had seated himself on one of the chairs, engrossed in a book. _Hamlet_ stood on its cover, written in elegant, golden letters.

Nezumi put down his book when he noticed his stare. ‘’Good,’’ he said. ‘’You’re awake.’’

‘’Nezumi.’’ Shion rubbed his eyes. He felt well rested, although he probably hadn’t slept for long. ‘’Why didn’t you wake me up?’’

‘’There was no need to. Besides, I took delight in not having someone pry into my life at every opportunity.’’

Shion felt a jab of irritation at that. He had to know what to expect from the situation they were in. How else could he help, if needed?

‘’Don’t,’’ Nezumi said.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You want to help me, don’t you? Then I’d advise you to lie low. Do not meddle in business that doesn’t concern you.’’

‘’Nezumi, how did you know what I was thinking?’’ Shion asked, genuinely surprised.

Nezumi’s eyes took on an amusing glint. ‘’It was rather easy to guess. You don’t hide your emotions well. Work on it.’’

‘’Oh.’’

As Shion looked down at his hands, a thought occurred to him. The heat hadn’t caught up to him again. It was strange, given the frequency in which the waves hit him last night. ‘’Nezumi, I think my heat has stopped.’’

‘’It hasn’t. Unfortunately for you, it might last as long as a month.’’

A month. A lot could happen in such a long time. ‘’I don’t feel anything,’’ Shion told him, attempting to find the little flame inside of him.

‘’That’s because the omega inside of you is reacting and getting used to me. Your heats won’t follow each other in quick succession, but the time between each of them will extend.’’

Nezumi handed him the bowl of water. With a grateful nod, Shion accepted it. The water still tasted as fresh as it had the night before.

‘’My point is,’’ Nezumi continued, ‘’That when you do feel the effects of your heat, they’ll be much stronger and last longer.’’

‘’Longer… How long?’’

‘’A couple of hours, if not more.’’

Shion bit his lip, crestfallen. His stomach felt heavy at the prospect of having to ride out another wave. The sound of a chair scraping over the floor reached his ears before Nezumi was in front of him, lifting Shion’s chin with unusually gentle fingers, forcing him to look up. ‘’Shion. You’ll be fine.’’

When his gaze found Nezumi’s, he drew a startled breath. Up close, he could easily get lost in the color of Nezumi’s eyes. Speckles of light grey and a lighter blue, framed by lashes as dark as his hair. It almost made him forget he was being spoken to.

‘’You can’t stop it. If it makes you feel any better, you probably won’t feel anything for a while.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Shion said, swallowing. He tried to steer away his thoughts from the matter. Nezumi was right. He wasn’t capable of stopping any of it. He just had to move forward and let it happen.

‘’Why are you looking at me like that?’’

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’What for?’’ Nezumi demanded.

‘’Helping me come to terms with… this.’’

Nezumi only shook his head in response and didn’t elaborate any further. When his fingers left Shion’s chin, Shion watched the movement carefully. Graceful—that’s how his movements could be described. The word fit perfectly with his appearance; it was the same surreal air Nezumi possessed.

‘’I’m going out,’’ Nezumi said, standing up.

‘’Out?’’

‘’To get food. I know we don’t need it right now, but we might soon. There’s a farmer just outside the village. He owes me and has provided me with food and means ever since.’’

‘’I want to go with you,’’ Shion said resolutely, pushing himself upright. He wished to see the outside world the way Nezumi regarded it. Before he could do anything else, though, Nezumi’s hand roughly circled around his wrist, halting him.

Shion gave him a questioning look, trying to pry away his hand. The alpha's grip didn’t loosen. ‘’Nezumi?’’

‘’Shion. Don’t you have any idea what position we’re in right now?’’ He sounded exasperated.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I’m harboring an unclaimed omega in heat. One slip up, and both you and me will be in trouble. See to it that you won’t draw attention to yourself. I’m not feeling like fixing the consequences that might have.’’

‘’Nezumi, do you think going outside will cause them to track me down?’’

‘’They’ll smell you anyway,’’ Nezumi said, unfazed. ‘’Your smell is too distinct to miss. But—yes, actually going outside, out in the open, might make it worse.’’

‘’So that means I can’t go outside? At all?’’ He stuck out his lower lip, sourly.

‘’No,’’ Nezumi agreed, eyes glinting. ‘’Unless you want to get captured. Then by all means, go ahead, your Majesty.’’

‘’No, thanks. I’ll pass.’’

‘’Smart choice.’’

‘’What about relieving my bladder?’’

A startled laugh left Nezumi’s lips, which were quickly shut again, though he still looked rather amused. ‘’Shion, I can never pinpoint your thoughts. I wonder how that odd brain of yours works.’’

‘’Didn’t you tell me you can easily read my emotions?’’

‘’Embarrassingly so,’’ said Nezumi. ‘’That doesn’t make you an open book, though. Quite the contrary.’’

Shion didn’t think his questions were off-center that badly.

‘’To answer your question: yes. His Majesty can go outside to relieve his needs, if he so pleases. It would be a true disgrace to deny him to do so.’’ Nezumi smirked, but the emotion quickly slipped off his face. He asked, ‘’You have no sense of danger, do you?’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’You don’t know what wolves can do to each other. Yesterday, in the forest, I couldn’t smell any fear.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Shion said, blinking. ‘’I felt like there was no point in being afraid.’’

Nezumi smiled thinly, a little grim. ‘’How naïve. An easy prey, that’s what you are. That doesn’t make you brave, that makes you a fool. Those alphas were ready to drag you off and ravish you.’’

‘’But they didn’t. You showed up and chased them off. I’m grateful.’’

‘’Grateful, huh.’’

‘’Yes,’’ said Shion. ‘’I know you won’t hurt me.’’

‘’That’s exactly what makes you naïve,’’ Nezumi said, voice harsh. ‘’I’m an alpha. You’re an omega in heat. Hurting you would be child’s play.’’

‘’You don’t feel dangerous to me,’’ Shion said truthfully, trying to make the words come across. ‘’It’s like I’ve met you before.’’

It was the truth. There was a connection that drew Shion towards him. It wasn’t love, not like he felt towards his mother, but it was stronger than that, unable to be contained. He hadn’t known about Nezumi’s existence before yesterday. Now that he did, there was no mistaking the familiarity his presence brought along.

‘’You’re giving me a headache,’’ Nezumi said dryly. He reached up to rub his temples. ‘’I should go.’’

‘’Nezumi, isn’t it dangerous for you, too? You’re going alone, after all.’’

‘’I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.’’

‘’I know,’’ said Shion, but still felt a stab of concern inside his mind. He didn’t want Nezumi to get hurt because of him in any situation. There was the whole ordeal regarding his heat, as well. What if it came back after Nezumi left?

‘’It won’t,’’ Nezumi said, after Shion had voiced his doubts. ‘’Just don’t do anything reckless, you hear me? I’m off.’’

And with that, he skillfully discarded his clothes on the floor. His bare back was anew turned to Shion before the alpha shifted into his wolf form, picking up his clothes with his teeth and sprinting away. The sound of his footsteps grew fainter as the distance increased. Further and further until the noise vanished in its entirety. Instantly, Shion missed his presence. It’s as if his shield of familiarity and protection had shattered. It left behind a cold atmosphere.

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled through his mouth. _Hamlet_ was still resting atop the table, opened on page number 145. Perhaps he should do as Nezumi said and wait for his return. He picked up the book, curiously examining the visible page, and flipped back to the beginning of the story.

He must have dozed off.

The next thing he heard was the sound of a door closing—it resonated through the cottage and gave him a start.

‘’You’re back,’’ Shion said, ignoring the strain in his neck.

Nezumi was no longer in his wolf form. A blanket was slung over his shoulder. In one hand he held a basket, covered with a fade-colored cloth. His other hand was gripping the handle of a bucket. He put both on top of the cupboard, careful not to knock off any books. ‘’So it seems. Enjoyed yourself while I was out, did you.’’

It was more of a statement than a question, but Shion felt compelled to answer. ‘’I—I was reading Hamlet,’’ he said. The book was still opened on the table, forgotten, and Nezumi glanced down at it.

‘’You can read?’’ He seemed taken aback. Shion hadn’t heard surprise clouding over Nezumi’s voice before.

‘’Yes. My father taught me when I was little. I don’t really remember,’’ Shion admitted. ‘’I caught on quickly, according to my mother.’’

‘’Mhm. I wasn’t aware it’s common for omegas to be taught to read.’’

‘’I don’t think it is. Either way, it comes in handy. I can expand my knowledge without relying on anyone else.’’

His mother had told him once that being taught to read was a privilege only meant for alphas. It was set up by nobility, as their bloodline purely consisted of generations of alphas. It was a well-known course of business, one in which betas and omegas were excluded. They weren’t supposed to be developing themselves in any way, especially not in branches not related to pleasing an alpha. That had been the first time Shion felt uneasy—oppressed, was more what he experienced—by customs of his own nation. He had never questioned it, not once.

‘’That’s good,’’ said Nezumi. There was no sarcasm, nor satisfaction in his voice. He tapped the cover of _Hamlet_ three times. ‘’Read it—twice if you have to. It’ll do wonders for your vocabulary.’’

‘’What’s wrong with my vocabulary?’’

Nezumi gave him a long look. Instead of replying, he grabbed the bucket, poured a little water into the bowl, then passed it to Shion, who willingly drank from it.

‘’I know you aren’t thirsty. I told you it was important to stay hydrated during your heat cycle.’’

‘’I know. Nezumi, how do you know I’m not thirsty?’’

Nezumi looked indubitably uncomfortable at that. He hesitated, only briefly, before he said, ‘’Intuition, I suppose.’’

Is that what it was, intuition? Perhaps that’s why Shion felt oddly connected to Nezumi.

‘’Nezumi—did you know mice have found a way inside?’’ Shion asked, remembering how they had kept him company just after he had started _Hamlet_. They must have run off as soon as Shion fell asleep.

‘’Yeah, they pop in once in a while, usually when I’m reading.’’

‘’Say,’’ Shion began, excited, ‘’I should read for them next time.’’

‘’There’s no need for that. They’re mice, they wouldn’t understand.’’

‘’It can’t hurt to try. They seem to like books an awful lot.’’

Nezumi just shrugged, turning his head away. ‘’Go for it. I’m not going to stop you if you want to do something as foolish as reading for mice.’’

From this angle, Shion could see Nezumi’s neck well. He hadn’t really noticed before, but it was long and looked smooth, harboring the same pale skin. The ridiculous urge to touch it was quickly vanquished by his embarrassment.

Having noticed his stare, Nezumi queried, ‘’What’s wrong?’’

‘’Oh, uh, I was just thinking about _Hamlet_. You told me to continue reading it, didn’t you? I should.'' 

‘’Yeah.’’

Shion’s gaze slipped down to Nezumi’s shoulder. ‘’Nezumi, does your wound still hurt?’’

‘’Not really. It has almost healed by now.’’

Hardly any words had been exchanged, after that. The rest of the day was spent in comfortable silence. Not that Shion minded; an untroubled feeling had held him in its grip ever since Nezumi returned from his errand. The cottage itself was far from being at home, Shion realized, but Nezumi came close to it.

 

❖

 

"You smell… weird."

Two days later, after a good night’s rest, Shion had felt distressed for no apparent reason. The feeling had not been there when he went to sleep. It unquestionably hadn’t been. He merely recalled the amiable nightfall and how the day had come to an end. Shion had fallen asleep without any worries, Nezumi on the other side of the room.

Besides feeling off-balance, his senses had heightened considerably, which must be why Nezumi’s different, intriguing smell was all he could focus on.

Nezumi flicked Shion's nose. " _Weird_ , hm? Hasn't your momma taught you manners?"

Shion felt a dull pang of sadness at the mention of his mother, who was still awaiting his arrival at home. He clutched his nose absent-mindedly as he peered at Nezumi's face. "I could ask you the same thing… It’s not a bad smell. I don’t know what to compare it to.’’

Instead of replying, Nezumi sat down, putting his legs on top of the table. The thuds of rain crashing into the wood of the cottage could be heard. It was still there—the smell—strong and invading and controlling. Shion took deep breaths, feeling somewhat light-headed. The atmosphere had changed drastically.

At once, Nezumi was back at his side, a hand lightly pressing down on the back of Shion's neck. It was a gentle gesture, but Shion felt the force behind it.

"Shion.’’

"I’m alright.’’

‘’You’re not alright,’’ Nezumi said. He tapped his own nose with his index finger. ‘’I can smell it. Pheromones. It’s getting worse.’’

‘’Yeah—I feel…’’ He then realized Nezumi must be affected, too, for his grey eyes were darker than their usual bright tint, and in the shadows of the candle light, he appeared on edge, almost angry. Shion’s heart skipped a beat.

‘’I need to go,’’ Nezumi murmured, not taking his eyes off Shion.

The vibrant smell had raided Shion's thoughts by now, taken ahold of his senses.

_Oh._

Before he worked out what was happening, Nezumi had already cornered him, pushed him against the wall, and his mouth, his breath, slid across Shion's neck, down, down, until he reached his collarbone. Way too soon, he drew back. His breathing was labored.

"Damn it."

"You smell nice," Shion said, a little dazed.

No reaction.

 

‘’Why won’t you…’’ he took a shaky breath, unable to finish the sentence.

Nezumi had shoved himself off, grabbed ahold of Shion’s wrists, and pushed them against the wall, away from raven-colored hair and smooth skin. ‘’Shion, I need you to listen to me,’’ Nezumi demanded, eyes hard.

‘’I’m sorry… It hurts,’’ Shion gasped, not knowing how to describe the flames that consumed him. The heat could be compared more to an urgent ache than actual blinding pain. Nevertheless, he wished to break out of its suffering effects. The fog entering his mind made it a difficult task to concentrate on the alpha’s presence. _Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi…_

‘’I know.’’ Nezumi’s voice wasn’t pitying, but it had never sounded as gentle before—or maybe it was hesitance?

‘’I need you.‘’

‘’—You don’t need me. Don’t give me that, Shion.’’ The alpha wasn’t shaking half as badly as him, but there was still a tremor in his hands, as if he was forcing to compose himself.

‘’I need to go,’’ Nezumi repeated his previous words. ‘’I’ll be back.’’

Then Shion was alone.

Alone with the heat and pain and need.

At one point, he had let himself slide down the wall, Nezumi’s hands not holding him up any longer.

He didn’t know whether Nezumi was nearby or far away—he wasn’t able to focus on anything else but his own vivid thoughts.

Eyes closed, he waited for the hours to pass by.

 

❖

 

Shion was lying on Nezumi’s makeshift bed—which he’d crawled onto sometime during the most unbearable part of his heat—when Nezumi reappeared through the door.

‘’Nezumi…you’re back.’’

The alpha clicked his tongue. _Tsk_. ‘’I told you I would be, didn’t I?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’How are you feeling?’’

He heaved a sigh of relief when Nezumi’s cold fingertips touched his cheek, leaning into the contact. It worked like a charm, which meant the heat was ebbing away for the time being. ‘’Better than before, I think. I don’t feel as affected.’’

‘’You’re right; I can barely smell it anymore. I must admit—you’ve handled it pretty well.’’

The corners of Shion’s mouth curved upwards. ‘’Was that a compliment?’’

‘’Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all over-confident on me now. I’m just impressed you didn’t follow me outside, that’s all. It takes a lot of composure.’’

‘’I almost did,’’ Shion said, silently.

More than anything, in a moment of sheer dismay, he had wanted to run after Nezumi. The remaining reasonable part of his mind had told him not to, to wait it out until Nezumi returned. He had promised he would come back, hadn’t he? Shion had let himself be swept away by those words as though they were his lifeline. Shion clenched his fists. He felt rather enraged all of a sudden.

‘’Nezumi—why did you leave?’’

Nezumi seemed momentarily thrown off-guard by his tone, then bit out, ‘’Because I needed to deal with the other alphas.’’

‘’The other alphas?’’

‘’I could smell the intensity of your heat from miles away. They must have, too.’’

‘’You thought they were able to track me down.’’

‘’Turned out it wasn’t even necessary. None of them showed up.’’

Shion mulled it over in silence, then suggested, ‘’Maybe this heat has changed something? It was heavier than the other ones, you had predicted so yourself. The other alphas might perceive us as… _together_ now.’’

‘’It doesn’t work like that. I haven’t claimed you.’’

‘’They may have lost interest.’’

‘’ _Heh._ I don’t think so. I wouldn’t, if I knew an omega in heat was running around unclaimed. They’re a bunch of wild dogs.’’

Why didn’t Shion’s heat bother Nezumi?

An indescribable feeling welled up in his chest. Shion’s heat _was_ affecting Nezumi. He recalled it—the way Nezumi’s eyes had darkened and how he had seemed to lose himself for the briefest of moments. None of Shion’s queries became clear.

Nezumi handed him bread and berries. They helped suppress Shion’s surfacing hunger. After swallowing a mouthful of water, he asked, ‘’Nezumi, where did you get those books from?’’

‘’From a library in West Block.’’

‘’Will you go there again?’’

‘’Why, do you need something?’’

‘’Yes, actually. I’m not entirely sure what I’m looking for, though. I’ve never been at a library before.’’

‘’So you want to go there, that’s what you’re telling me?’’

‘’No, that’s not—‘’

‘’—Sure.’’

‘’Sure? Nezumi, didn’t you tell me not to go outside unless it was highly necessary?’’

‘’Yeah, but that was before your first real heat had begun. There’s a change in your smell now. It’s by far not as strong as before, since one of your heats has just passed.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Shion breathed out. The prospect of leaving the cottage together with Nezumi made him feel much better.

‘’Don’t look at me like that.’’

‘’Like what?’’

‘’Like you’re going to say something that will make me regret ever allowing you to go with me,’’ he sighed in an exaggerated way, ‘’Well, what’s done is done.’’

 

❖

 

The smell of books and old paper rekindled a nostalgic feeling.

Shion browsed the library, walking down aisles of bookcases. He let his eyes take in all there was to see. There must be hundreds of books, more than he had ever believed to be written, all neatly categorized on the shelves. Nezumi had gone into another direction, but Shion could still feel his presence inside the library, for which he was glad. If he listened closely, he could pinpoint his footsteps and the occasional whispers of paper. After his last heat, he was more attuned to the alpha’s emotions and whereabouts.

Nezumi, however, had acted indifferent towards Shion ever since they left the cottage. There had been no point in small talk, since Nezumi had walked with brisk steps, cautious and edgy. Usually he would have turned into a wolf. Now, Shion had been a burden on him, slowing him down. Luckily, they hadn’t run into any trouble. Nezumi hadn’t seemed to share his relief.

The fact that Shion was stared down by a passerby as soon as they entered the village didn’t help brighten Nezumi’s mood. Shion hadn’t even noticed, really, not until Nezumi’s hand suddenly clasped his upper arm in a too tight grip, snarling at the beta to get lost. Surely a beta wouldn’t have done anything to Shion, right there in the crowd of people?

_Byzantium… Canis Lupus... Lycanthropus…_

His finger slid over various book covers, but none of the titles caught his eye. He still wasn’t sure what he was looking for, exactly. He required a book that would help him give more insight on how his body functioned during his heat. He needed to get more control, for both his own and Nezumi’s sake. His finger halted at the title _Omega Terminus_. He took the heavy book off the shelf and opened it, flipping through the old, promising pages. Before he could reach the part he was looking for, he was sidetracked by another chapter. It contained a word he had never seen before. Intrigued, he immersed himself into the text: 

_Mates (noun) have been foretold for centuries, before the birth of the two involved. The phenomenon applies to either an alpha and beta or an alpha and omega. Mating does not ever occur between a beta and omega, nor does it apply to lupos of the same species. The life-long bond is not to be underestimated, for its force is stronger than love. It’s a completion of the souls. Both mates will find themselves bound to each other’s physical and mental well-being. They are drawn to each other by more than feelings. To consummate their bond, the alpha needs to claim the other party involved. When they…_

Shion stared at the black letters. He was slightly dizzy.

Mates.

He and Nezumi were mates— _bound for life_ , the book had said. For an instant, he wasn’t sure what to believe. The book couldn’t possibly be fake. To his astonishment, those words had matched with everything Shion experienced. It was like they had been written specifically for them. Indirectly they had been. According to the book, he and Nezumi had been foretold. Shion hugged the pages to his chest, transiently deep in thought.

He had just put back the book onto shelf when Nezumi appeared behind him, looking more tense than before.

‘’Nezumi, is something wrong?’’

‘’I came to check up on you. Your heartbeat quickened out of nowhere.’’

‘’It did?’’ Shion inquired. He faintly felt his cheeks heat. ‘’Oh, I’m alright. See?’’

‘’You’re shaking,’’ Nezumi said, voice dry.

He looked down at his hands to see them trembling, willing them to calm down. ‘’Sorry—I just remembered something my mother said a while ago,’’ he lied. For good measure, he attempted a smile, but he was certain it looked strained. ‘’I wish I could see her.’’

‘’Idiot. Don’t let yourself become so vulnerable around here.’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’I have other business to attend to. Have you found what you were looking for?’’

Shion shook his head. It was the twisted truth: despite not having found what he came for, he had been enlightened about more meaningful matters. ‘’Ah, no, it’s fine. We can leave now.’’

As they headed towards another building, all Shion could think about was what he had read, the words swirling around in his head. There was no escape. He had accepted that now. Nezumi was his other half—and it felt right, in a strange way.

_They were connected._

Nezumi guided him into the building.

Instantly, the smell of booze reached his nose. The tavern was dark: there were not enough lanterns to light the whole space. It could be compared to the outside world when it was flooded by dusk. Shion strained his eyes to look around, surprised to see they were completely alone.

‘’Stay here,’’ Nezumi said.

The door on their right opened and an old man peered out. First his eyes settled on Shion, ‘’Interestin’ hair ya’ve got there,’’ then on Nezumi. ‘’What can I do for ya, hmm?’’

‘’You know what I’m here for,’’ Nezumi spoke up, in a voice that implied his patience was wearing thin.

The man’s eyes widened. A sinister smile appeared on his lips. It made Shion feel uneasy. ‘’Ah, of course. Come in.’’ The man’s meaty hand ushered Nezumi inside.

The door closed with a soft thud. A quiet conversation followed. It was like the building was made to keep away eavesdroppers, since Shion couldn’t catch anything besides the man’s booming laugh. He was more than a little relieved to see Nezumi return shortly after. He didn’t want to stay in the dusty room any longer than necessary.

‘’Time to go,’’ Nezumi said. They strode down the flight of stairs that leaded them outside.

‘’Nezumi, who was that old man?’’ Shion asked, glad to breathe in crisp winter air instead of the musty odor of the tavern.

‘’He had a job for me.’’

‘’A job? What kind of job?’’

‘’I’d tell you, but I’d go against at least five terms in my contract. Come,’’ Nezumi said lightly, ‘’Let’s head back.’’

They wandered through the streets, which had steadily become less busy, but still crowded enough to be bumped into. Shion noticed the increased effort he had to put in keeping pace with Nezumi. His legs were slightly cramped. He wouldn’t mind sitting down for a bit. 

‘’Tired?’’

‘’Yeah. I shouldn’t have any trouble walking these distances. The heat must be taking a toll on me.’’

‘’That’s likely. Try not to lose sight of me. We can rest as soon as we’re out of the village.’’

 _Try not to lose sight of me_. He would never lose sight of Nezumi, not even if he wished to. It didn’t seem possible. He couldn’t lose sight of Nezumi without losing himself, as well.

‘’This will do,’’ Nezumi announced.

Shion looked around. Grass, captured in frost, expanded across the area, only disturbed by the streaming river that meandered through the grassland. It was serenely beautiful. Nezumi sat down on the grass. He had loosened his ponytail and the strands, no longer kept together, fell about his shoulders. Shion swallowed.

A strong wind rolled by.

He bent down, tilted his head, and let his lips touch Nezumi’s.

For a fleeting moment, the earth stopped. Nezumi’s lips were uncooperative, frozen in bewilderment, but just before Shion drew back, they started moving, guiding him, making a spark shoot through Shion’s abdomen. A connection.

When their lips separated, Nezumi asked, ‘’Why?’’

Shion licked his lips. ‘’What?’’

‘’Is there any particular reason you bestowed that kiss upon me, Your Majesty?’’

‘’It felt like the right thing to do.’’

‘’The right thing to do, huh?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Shion—you can let go of me now.’’

‘’Oh—‘’ Shion realized his hand was gripping Nezumi’s previously-injured shoulder. His fingers had turned white from the effort of holding on. He quickly pulled back, embarrassed. ‘’—Sorry.’’

‘’You’re stronger than you look,’’ Nezumi noted. ‘’It’s a pity your head is up in the clouds too often. You’d make a good fighter, if you put your mind to it.’’

Shion didn’t know what to say to that. He lowered himself onto the damp grass, wrapping his arms around his knees. He couldn’t help but glance at Nezumi’s lips, which were pressed together in a tight line. He didn’t look entirely human, Shion thought, more like an otherworldly creature. Despite the involuntary fluttering of his insides, he repressed to urge to kiss him again. It wouldn’t do any good, considering how nervous he now was to put his thoughts into words. Seconds ticked by. He just had to let it happen—

‘’We’re mates,’’ Shion said in a rush of breath. The silence that followed was profoundly tense. Nezumi was staring at a spot over Shion’s shoulder, mouth opening, then closing, as if he didn’t know what to say. His breathing was somewhat heavy.

Nezumi had never been speechless before.

But he wasn’t speechless, was he? As he studied Nezumi’s face closely, the situation dawned on him. Shion’s words hadn’t shocked him or made him react. Nezumi was far from shocked—in fact, his eyes were blazing with something else—anger? It was radiated in bursts. He was sorrowful that the topic had been brought up.

‘’You knew, didn’t you?’’ Shion demanded. ‘’You had no right to hide this from me!’’

‘’No right? Don’t tell me what my rights are.’’ Nezumi’s eyes hardened.

‘’We’re in this together, aren’t we? We could have—‘’

‘’—We could have _what_? Talked about it? This can’t be solved, Shion! I didn’t ask to be stuck to someone else.’’ 

‘’Neither did I,’’ Shion said softly. ‘’Mates have been foretold. There’s nothing to be done about it.’’

‘’And that makes it suddenly alright, does it? I can’t be like you, accepting your fate like that. This isn’t a romance novel. This is real life.’’

‘’I didn’t say that.’’

Nezumi was no longer sitting down. He was silently staring at Shion, all traces of emotions vanished from his face, a cold façade, and Shion would have wondered what he was thinking if it weren’t for Nezumi’s distraught that flowed into him. He was attuned to his emotions, just like Nezumi was to his.

‘’How did you know we were mates?’’ Shion wondered. 

‘’How could I not know?’’ Nezumi’s tone was bitter. ‘’Since the first time I laid eyes on you, my instinct told me. It doesn’t change anything, remember that.’’

‘’Nezumi—‘’

Nezumi grabbed his collar, dragging him forward until their faces were inches apart. ‘’I don’t want to talk about it.’’

They were not alone any longer.

In a flash, Nezumi moved in front of him, posture rigid, shielding him from the dark brown alpha that was watching them from the other side of the river.

‘’Wait,’’ Shion said hurriedly. ‘’Maybe she means no harm.’’

And indeed, under Nezumi’s watchful gaze, the female alpha strode away, casting one last look in their direction. The atmosphere was biting, both their emotions blending together. It had started snowing; small, barely visible snowflakes that that trickled down the darkening sky.

‘’Let’s go,’’ Nezumi muttered.

 

❖

 

Three days later, the next heat had engulfed him.

Shion, worn out by the heat and pain, had requested Nezumi not to go.

Nezumi hadn’t left, not that time.

He had claimed Shion.

 

❖

 

His heat cycle had come to an end. A month had passed by, yet the period he had spent with Nezumi created the impression of a lifetime.

‘’My mother would have wanted to meet you,’’ Shion spoke. They were sitting outside, on the single step that led up to the cottage.

‘’And she will,’’ Nezumi said, looking as though he was dreading it.

Shion took a deep breath and said, ‘’I can go with you.’’

‘’No, you can’t. We’ve discussed this, Shion. You need to go back to your momma. She wouldn’t want me to keep you away from her.’’

‘’We’re mates.’’

Those words tended to irk Nezumi, but now he just smiled, a little amused, ‘’Clever observation, Your Majesty.’’

‘’You know what I mean,’’ Shion said, heatedly. ‘’We’re supposed to stay together.’’

‘’Frankly, I don’t care what we’re _supposed_ to do. Surviving doesn’t have guidelines.’’ The harsh words were washed away by his tender movements. One hand lightly brushed Shion’s jaw, then moved up to his scar, to the back of his head, where it lingered, fingers tangled in white hair.

Shion reached up to cover Nezumi’s hand. ‘’You’ll come back, won’t you?’’

‘’It’s a vow.’’

**Author's Note:**

> The dark brown female alpha is Safu. Oh, how I love parallels.


End file.
